


Quiet Days

by Megane



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Children's TV, Domestic, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wanted to watch TV and draw. Sure it was a little repetitive, but he owed her that much, didn't he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Days

The rock music should have been distracting, but it honestly wasn’t too bad. He was hardly paying it any attention away. And he was hardly the only one. The young girl on the floor was also ignoring the television as the music blasted loudly in spite of it being only half volume. But he knew the second that he turned it off, she would be upset with him. And quietly so. She would pout her lips and stare him down until he returned to her her beloved station.

 

‘Kei-pon’ was the name of the channel, or rather of this show in particular. And he knew it well because they always played it, in the morning and then from 4 until 7. Mikoto stared blankly at his hands, listening as the instrumental hit the crescendo—the climax—of the song. The Red King closed his eyes slowly.

 

            “Anna,” he muttered.

            The small girl made a noncommittal noise in response.

            “Can we turn this off?”

            “Not yet. He’s just about to get into an epic battle.”

 

The King opened his eyes slightly and stared at the screen. Sure enough, she was right. He tipped his gaze slightly and saw that Anna was still dutifully making circles in red marker. He closed his eyes again and let out a distracted “Ah…”. Guess he was stuck listening to it then.

 

He heard the sounds of battle and conflict, and the not-so-typical hero delivered his surprisingly dramatic speech. Mikoto listened with now idle fascination. And then he felt the weight shift. He didn’t have to open his eyes to see who it was, but he did anyway. With barely opened eyes, he stared at Anna was she climbed up onto the couch with him, paper in hand. She leaned her head against him and stared directly at the TV. Mikoto looked at her for a few moments before he took the paper from her slowly.

 

He didn’t understand it: just circles of various sizes strewn about the page, with two people standing in its center. One of them being incredibly red, and the other being entirely grey with red flickings. He supposed it was them.

 

            “I couldn’t find a red that shines as brightly as yours,” she stated quietly, never straying her gaze from the TV.

            After a moment of silence, the King smirked slightly and lazily replied, “It’s fine. Only you can appreciate it anyway.”

 

She nodded her head minutely, and he realized that probably made her happy. Ah, wasn’t that the point, he supposed. She was the only person he could stand to constantly be around anyway. Might as well pay her loyalty back with little smiles every now and again.


End file.
